Insert for Movie 1
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: Just an insert for the first movie when they are at the farm. Let me know what you think!


Title: Insert for Movie 1

Author: Mika Chan 55

Spoilers: Little bits

Summary: This story is based during the first movie when they are up at April's old farm. I mean, come on, they just show flashes of their stay there _and_ April doesn't even mention Mikey in her little dialogue thingie.

Recap

Donatello latches onto Casey and helps fix truck. Leo watches over Raph. April is doing whatever she is, drawing, and writing. And then she goes and talks about Casey on how he's a nine year old trapped in a man's body... but not once did she say anything about Mikey.

So of course the fic writer in me has to go ahead and come up with options... this is my second version of this... I sorta lost the first one shrug owell

So here is the story, please tell me what you think!

Oh yeah, I do not own the Turtles, they belong to whomever that is... only things I own of turtles are a shirt, sleeping bag, blanket, the three movies, some episodes (both old and new), and figurines.

Enjoy!

> > > > > > > >   


"Go ahead! We don't need ya!" Leonardo yelled at the retreating Raphael after their fight.

"Damn!" Raph cried out as he got up on the roof and started doing kicks and flips as he moved across the roof. Stopping, Raph sighed and thought about the fight he and his brother just had. So into his thoughts Raph did not sense the Foot ninjas coming up behind him.

-----

"I mean come on, how'd you guys expect to beat me?" Raph asked after he knocked most of the ninja's to the ground. Adrenalin singing through his veins as well as anger. He backed up slightly when more Foot members showed up and closed in around him, "Good answer! Good answer!"

Raph went back into his fighting stance and thought quietly, 'I wish the guys were here to help,'

-----

Pain laced through Raph as he got knocked down and punched in the face, 'I gotta... get up. Gotta warn the others...'

Go ahead! We don't need ya!

Raph tensed up but as he got knocked back and slammed into the wall he just gave up, 'What's the point? I led the foot right to my home and I lost Splinter. Heck, the guys don't need a hot-headed jerk like me anyways... it'd be better if I was gone,'

He didn't resist as he got punched and kicked to the point of half unconscious. He head slammed painfully as he was dragged down some stairs. Before he sank into the dark oblivion he felt a sense of weightlessness and screams.

"Is he...?" April's voice kept him from going under. He tried to tell them that he was fine, but his voice didn't want to work, nor the rest of his body.

"No...He's alive...barely,"

'Leo? You sound worried,' Raph thought weakly, 'why? You don't care about me...'

Raph gave up on trying to listen to he surroundings and allowed himself to slip into the blissful darkness.

-----

'Oh god, what have I done?' Leo thought in despair as he helped Don move Raph into the tub that they filled with some water. They laid him in sideways, his left arm and leg hanging out over the edge. The two turtles splashed some water onto their injured brother before heading out to check on the others and to tend to the wounds.

However, before they left Leo was pulled to a stop by Don, "What?"

"It's not your fault Leo," Donnie commented and Leo was once again reminded on how observant the purple bandanna turtle is.

"I know but..." Leo sighed, "The last thing he heard me say was terrible. Don, what if he...he doesn't-"

"Stop Leo," Don snapped, "Raph will pull through, he's stubborn,"

"I know, but..." Leo sighed again, his eyes downcast. Donnie was about to cut in but a voice from the doorway caught their attention.

"He'd probably survive just to kick you butt Leo,"

The two brothers looked up into the strained smile of their younger brother.

"Where have you been Mickey?" Don walked over to him and brought him into a hug, "You disappeared as soon as we got here,"

Mike just sorta shrugged but didn't say anything as he lowered his head onto Donnie's shoulder.

"He guys, we got some food together!" April's voice called up, "Come down and eat!"

"We'll be right there," Leo called back, "Come on,"

So the three turtles leaded down the stairs and after they ate, the three explained to Casey whom they were.

-----

That night the three turtles, unable to sleep alone, slept in the bathroom, where their unconscious brother is.

Don woke up with a start and he listened carefully to his surroundings. Hearing nothing Donnie carefully and silently sat up to look around the room. Nothing around him was moving and the only noise was the slight breathing from Leo and Raph. Shrugging, Don lay back down and then it hit him, Mikey wasn't in the room. The second youngest turtle sat back up and focused on where Mikey was sleeping when they had gone to bed.

As expected the orange bandanna turtle was not where he was supposed to be. Donatello quietly stood up and crept over to Mike's spot. He felt the blankest, 'Still warm, where'd you go Mikey?' Don looked around the room, 'There's nowhere to go, except the window and the door. The window is locked, so he must have walked over us. Guess that is what woke me up,'

Donnie quietly headed to the door, surprised that Leo hadn't even twitched once from his slumber. When he got to the hallway Don headed toward the stairs, "Mike? Hey, where are you?"

There was no response, 'How the heck did he go through the house without making a single noise? Heh, I know, he always was the best at stealth. He had to be with the way Leo, Raph, and sometimes me teased him,'

Donnie walked down the stairs carefully and headed to the front of the house, "Mike?" Donnie raised his voice slightly, "Michelangelo,"

There was a slight creak from the steps up front and Donatello walked quickly over. Just as he got to the stops he saw a shell disappear into the woods, "Mike!"

Donatello bolted after Mike and soon caught up to his younger brother, "Mikey stop!"

Mike tripped over a root and fell down with a thud. Don, unable to stop in time, tripped over him, "Ow,"

"Don? You ok?" Mike's strained voice questioned as he got up to his knees and went over to his brother, "Donnie?"

"I'm fine Mikey," Donnie sat up, "Just scrapped my leg,"

Mike scooted back but Donnie lunged forward and grabbed his arm, "You are not running away again dammit,"

Mike tensed up but didn't try to pull away, instead he lunged at Don and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm scared Donnie,"

Don wrapped his arms around him and started to rock back and forth.

"Donnie?" A soft voice questioned and the purple bandanna turtle looked up to see Leo standing there; worry in his eyes. Don waved him over and brought him into the hug. The three of them stayed in that pile as they cried for their injured brother and lost father.

-----

"Gosh, it's kinda like moonlighting, isn't it?" Donnie snickered after April and Casey slammed doors as they left the room. Don's smile slipped when all Mikey did was hum in agreement before going back to cleaning Donnie's scrap, "You ok Mike?" Don placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"No,"

"Do you want to practice for a bit?"

"No,"

Don sighed, "Come on Mikey..."

"I said no Donatello," Mike snapped before he stood up and left the house.

Don sighed again before standing up and followed the noise of tools clanking together. Where he started helping Casey out with the pickup truck.

Mike headed toward the barn, where a punching bag was set up and he started punching at it with no control whatsoever. After about a half an hour went by of constant kicking and punching Mikey collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, 'Damn Raph, why the hell did you have to go and get hurt?'

'Your such a baby Michelangelo,' Raph's voice taunted him in his head.

"I am not," Mike mumbled in his arm, "And if I am, it's your fault so it doesn't count,"

Too sore to move Mike retreated into his shell and fell into troubled sleep.

-----

"What was he thinking? Pushing himself so hard?" Leo questioned quietly.

"He doesn't want to deal with it," Don answered just as quietly, "First it was Splinter and now Raph,"

"Since when were they buddy buddies?" Leo asked, "Me 'n Raph always teased him when we were younger,"

"It could have been when they were trapped that one time," Don whispered, "When we almost-"

"Shut up Donatello," Leo snapped and held his head, as if trying to block the memories from surfacing.

The two conscious turtles fell silent and glanced over at the other two. Raph still unconscious in the tub and Mike in his shell, the end of the orange bandanna sticking out. Leo had thrown a blanket over the youngest turtle when he and Don had brought Mike into the room.

A slight moan caught their attention and they focused in on the shell as Mike slowly came out. He eyes blinked open and he slowly sat up, looking around, "Hey..."

"Hey,"

Mike shifted uncomfortably, "What is it?"

"What did you think you were doing? Over doing it so much?" Leo asked his younger brother.

"I wasn't thinking," Mike answered, his voice void of emotion and he raised dead eyes to the other turtle.

"We were worried Mikey...please don't scare us like that," Leo whispered brokenly and Mike nodded in understanding.

-----

After that Leo rarely moved out of the bathroom, Don stayed and helped Casey, April drew, and Mikey just made himself scarce.

Raph opened his eyes and saw white in front of his face. He carefully moved himself around till he ended up sitting in the bathtub and found Leo sitting on a chair, sleeping soundly. He sat there and stared at Leo for the next few moments.

Raph blinked open his eyes and realized that he fell back asleep. His stomach rumbled, "Hey,"

The red bandanna turtle winced at how weak his voice sounded, "Hey,"

"Mmm, what?" Leo woke up and looked over, "Raph! Your awake!"

-----

"Where's Mikey?" Raph questioned after he was downstairs in a chair for a while.

"He's somewhere," Don replied, "He's been keeping to himself,"

"Hey Raph!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raph glared at Casey.

"He helped us out at my apartment," April answered, "How do you two know each other?"

"I kicked his ass," Casey commented with a smile.

"You did not!" Raph growled.

"Sore loser," Casey's smile grew.

"You ran away, you punk," Raph accused angrily and stood up. However, since he just came too, his legs were unable to hold him upright. Raph collapsed to the ground onto his side, breathing hard.

"Raph!" Leo helped Don lift the dead weight of their brother back onto the chair after it was mover closer to the table, allowing the weak turtle to lean against it.

"I'm ok," Raph stated breathlessly with his eyes closed.

"Sure you are," Don commented sarcastically, "Come on Leo, let's take him back up to lay him down.

So the two helped Raph upstairs and situated him onto a bed. Once he fell asleep the two walked quietly out of the room and back downstairs.

-----

That night found the house quiet. Raph sat up and frowned slightly that Mike wasn't back from wherever he disappears to. Carefully standing Raph made his way to the stairs and to the front of the house. The red bandanna turtle sat wearily on the front steps, listening for his younger brother.

Raph's eyes snapped open from his half doze as he heard a twig snap. Sitting up from his side he saw Mikey coming out of the woods with his head bowed. Raph stood on unsteady legs and started walking toward his brother, "Where the hell have you been?"

Mike's head snapped up and stared in disbelief at Raph, his mouth opening and commenting, "What? You're allowed to wander off without saying anything and I'm not?"

"Got that right," Raph smirked and opened his arms, "Now get your ass over here, you baby,"

"I'm not a baby," Mikey muttered but ran over to Raph anyways and jumped into his arms. The two fell down and Raph winced in pain but didn't say anything. Mike clung to Raph, his face buried in his neck and Raph held onto Mike just as tight. The two lay there till Mike's shaking slowly stopped.

"You done acting like a baby?" Raph questioned, a teasing tone in his voice.

Mike sniffed before muttering, "I'm not acting like a baby, and if I am it's your fault so it doesn't count,"

Raph tightened his hold, "I'm sorry Mikey, forgive me?"

Mike gave a watery chuckle, "Of course you jerk,"

-----

Mike opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Raph lying there next to him, 'It wasn't a dream,'

The two had fallen asleep outside where they had fallen and Mike shook Raph, "Hey Sleeping beauty, time to wake up,"

"Don't you dare kiss me," Came the sleepy threat and Mike grinned widely before leaning forward and kissing Raph on his cheek, "Michelangelo!"

Mike pulled away from Raph and jumped out of the way of the punch.

"Get back here," Raph lunged at Mike and soon they were wrestling on the ground, Mike's laughter ringing out.

After a few moments the two stopped and headed into the house, where they found Leo and Don standing in the hallway with smiles on their faces. They walked up to Mike and each gave him a hug.

"We've missed you Mikey," Leo commented after pulling back.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Mike ducked his head in embarrassment.

The four brothers hugged, complete once again.

Fini

OK, so there's that. I could have gone on, but I didn't feel like it.

So what did you think? Tell me! Tell me!


End file.
